Kasa Jizo (Uber Rare Cat)
Kasa Jizo is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls event. Cat Evolves into Jizo's Moving Castle '('Kamui in BCP!) at level 10. Pros: *Normal form is cheap and spammable *Evolved form has massive damage and stamina *Triple damage to Black Enemies and Angel Enemies Cons: * Evolved form has very poor movement, cost, and recharge time * Normal form has mediocre range Strategies/Usage While Jizo's evolved form has extremely high attack power, it's the normal form of this cat that shines. Kasa Jizo has a very short cooldown, and a stack of them will annihilate any black enemies in their path. Once leveled up, this cat is virtually unstoppable on the XP Stages and Refined Palate, and even against non-black, non-angel enemies it still has very high stackable DPS. Be sure to keep it protected, as enemies still deal full damage to it. It is recommended to keep this cat in its normal form, as it's more useful 90% of the time. The normal form seems to be flawless,but the range isn't that good. He has 320 range which is lower than gross cat, so it's not a good idea to use him against The face, Mooth, Mawwth, Le'Boin/Noir, Chickful A, etc. But if you managed to get some hit on the Le'noir, it will be heavy damaged but it will kill your stack.. The evolved form can actually be very useful on stages with powerful decent-ranged bosses with supporting black or angel enemies, such as the Crazed Tank and Manic Eraser stages. A range of 450 is quite good, outranging most enemies, and the triple damage buff is very helpful, as a lot of powerful enemies are black or angel attributed. Description English Version *Normal Form: It's said there's a shadowy organization who grants wishes made to these statues. (Area Atk) Deals massive damages to Black/Angel types. *Evolved Form: The hidden fortress of the Jizo organization. ...wait isn't this classified? (Area Attack) Deals massive damages to Black/Angel types. Japanese Version Cost Normal Form: *Chapter 1: $500 *Chapter 2: $750 *Chapter 3: $1000 Evolved Form: *Chapter 1: $3950 *Chapter 2: $5925 *Chapter 3: $7900 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A slightly-chubby cat wearing a kasa hat and a backpack carrying a statue. The statue in the attack animation appears to bring out a gun. *Evolved Form: A very large castle referencing Howl's Moving Castle. Has many statues positioned on cannon, along with a very large cannon and door that appears to charge up and attack with yellow orbs. Trivia * This cat is based on Kasa Jizo, a tale about an old man who offer his kasa to 6 Jizo Statues. Since he only has 5 hats left, he offered his own hat to the last statue, which explains the hat-less Jizo in this Cat's evolved form. * The evolved form adopts from Howl's Moving Castle which is greatly shown on the legs. * The evolved form had a very misleading attack animation,it seems like it has long distance abilty with a very large hit radius,but in reality it didn't hit anything but the little peon infront of the boss. Gallery Kasa Jizo Attack Animation.gif|Kasa Jizo's attack animation Jizo's Moving Castle Attack Animation.gif|Jizo's Moving Castle's attack animation Kasa Jizo desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Jizo Moving Castle desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Jizo(BCP).jpg|Normal form description (POP) Kamui.jpg|Evolved form description (POP) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/138.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%ab%a4%b5%a4%b8%a4%be%a4%a6 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Momotaro | Princess Kaguya >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Area Attack Cats